


3:14am

by NobleTemple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleTemple/pseuds/NobleTemple
Summary: Sam wakes up in the middle of the night to find... something.Just a little headcanon of mine.





	3:14am

**Author's Note:**

> 4am drabble partially inspired by Torchwood.  
> English is my second language, so feedback is greatly appreciated.

Sam awoke with a start. At first he wasn't sure what woke him up, then he heard it.  
The shattering of glass.  
He held his breath and listened.  
Rustling.  
Mumbled voices.  
Someone was in the bunker.

He looked at the clock. 3:14am. There was no way Dean was awake. Cas was usually quietly reading in the library.  
He remembered Mick telling them that their keys opened every bunker in the world.  
With a pounding heart and as quietly as he could Sam got out of bed and grabbed the gun from under his pillow.  
He slowly opened his door and crept outside. The noises were coming from the war room, he was sure of it, but he couldn't hear anything except panting and the creaking of wood.

A thousand scenarios flashed through his mind. Of faceless, well dressed British Men of Letters going through everything they own. Of hit-men waiting around the corner. Demons. Angels. Werewolves. Vampires. Everything they've ever faced.  
But nothing could have prepared him for what he actually found.

He turned the corner, gun pointing at the war table. No well dressed Brits, no monsters.  
Instead – staring wide-eyed back at him – Dean and Castiel.  
Entangled with each other, both in nothing but their underwear, hands were they shouldn't be, clothes carelessly thrown around them, Cas still wearing his tie, firmly grasped by Dean.  
The floor around the table was littered with the files they had been working on the day before and broken glass, presumably beer bottles.

Sam's mouth fell open, his eyes grew wide.

“Hey Sammy”, Dean croaked, barely audible and clearly embarrassed.

Oh no. No. No no no. He was not ready to deal with this. Not at this hour. Not like this.

Sam lowered his gun, turned around and returned to his room without a word.  
He had seen his brother in situations like this before, even worse, it's bound to happen if you share a room. He had noticed that “thing” between Dean and Cas, he's not blind after all. It just grew over the years and he's felt like the third wheel for years.

Of course he was happy for his brother. But he didn't need to _see_  it.  
For now, he would just pretend it never happened, go back to sleep and deal with it in the morning...

 

* * *

 

Four hours later Sam awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon. For a second he wondered why he felt so damn tired, then the events of the night came rushing back. That image of his brother and his best friend grinding against each other will forever haunt him.

Grumbling he got up, took a quick shower before taking a deep breath and entering the kitchen. He was half expecting seeing the two kissing like horny teenagers now that they were found out. They had about eight years of unresolved sexual tension to make up for after all.

Letting out a sigh of relief when there was only his brother sitting at the table, Sam went over to the counter and poured himself some coffee.  
“Mornin' Samantha. Your rabbit food's still in the fridge”, Dean informed him without looking up from his laptop. Sam rolled his eyes and took the seat opposite his brother.

“Morning. Sooo, uh... where's Cas?” Don't be so awkward about it, Sam scolded himself. This has been a long time coming.

“Dunno, haven't seen him”, the older Winchester answered nonchalantly.  
“He hasn't, um, y'know, spent the night in your room?”

Dean looked up from whatever he was reading and shot him an incredulous look.  
“Dude, what the hell are you on? No! He hasn't done the whole 'I creepily stare at you while you sleep' in years. Thank god”, he added and shuddered.

Sam opened his mouth to respond but decided against it. He was starting to question if last nights events actually happened or if it was all just a dream, brought on by the events in Ramiel's barn.

“Good morning”, came Cas's deep voice from the door.

“Mornin'. Coffee's still fresh if you want some.”  
“Thank you.”  
Dean gave a slight nod and was once again completely focused on something on his laptop.

“Any news on Kelly Kline?”, Cas asked, sipping his coffee.  
“Nothing so far”, Dean answered grimly.

The younger Winchester glanced back and forth between his brother and the angel, trying to determine if anything was different. If anything had changed. But there was nothing. Everything was as it has always been, just like every morning. No loving glances, no romantic vibes, nothing out of the ordinary.

Sam was seriously starting to question his sanity.

With an exasperated sigh Dean closed his laptop.

“Sam? Sam!”, Dean said, louder after his brother failed to react the first time.  
“Huh?”, he looked at Dean, bewildered.  
“What is wrong with you? You've been acting all weird.”

Blinking a few times in surprise, Sam ran a hand over his face and sat back.  
“I dunno, man. I guess... I just didn't get much sleep. I had a really messed up dream.”

The angel nodded and hummed in agreement. “Dreams can be quite confusing. I remember the first time I ever dreamed, as a human. It was jarring.”

After a few seconds Sam cleared his throat and stood up. “Yes, well, all the more reason to get to work. I'll go get my laptop and look for a case.” With that he was gone.

Cas shot Dean a poignant look.  
The hunter just shrugged but couldn't hide the small grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://misanthropicphilantropist.tumblr.com/


End file.
